The Shack
by Cyberxotic
Summary: Deep down, I think I always knew that Butch would be eaten by a bloatfly the moment he opened the door. Butch/FLW Rated M because nothing in here is 'minor.' Written with 50 awkward prompts
1. Prompts

Okay! So, I've... got this weird all over me that prevents me from keeping a single obsession for very long. That's my excuse. *ahem* anywhos. These are prompts that I want to try out from a site that comes up when losers like moi type in "one word writing prompts." I'm going to also pretend that my first chapter of Wasteland Valley was under a prompt. A prompt I'm going to sneak in right now. [**Trouble**] Did you see it? .

Anyway, I'm making a couple changes. One.

It's going to be Valentine's name. Yup. The first part will stay the way it is... but I've most likely changed the title while Tom Cruise is being nasty half naked all over my television.

So, if this story has suddenly appeared and eaten the poor, innocent soul of Wasteland Valley, please know that it is safe. Within this story's tummy. omnomnom.

**Warmth **

**Shadows **

**Sunset**

**Driven **

**Motorcycle**

**Ancient**

**Window **

**Angel**

**Roses **

**Innocence**

**Imagination **

**Kingdom**

**Options **

**Nurturing**

**Crest **

**Passion **

**Picturesque**

**Reflection **

**Festive**

**Pristine **

**Creation**

**Grandeur**

**Lavish **

**Historical**

**Mythical**

**Longevity **

**Romantic**

**Visionary **

**Wheelchair **

**Celestial**

**Bravado **

**Campfire**

**Cocktail **

**Chocolate**

**Cloud **

**Happy**

**Sad **

**Lick**

**Hurt **

**Mountain**

**Rain **

**Strange**

**Chew**

**Giggle **

**Rubber**

**Teeth**

**Hot **

**Underwear **

**Frown**


	2. Trouble

**Author's Note: **This is more of an intro... Or a motivational tool to get me to actual write - I like motivation. It tastes gewd. This is a story with no real plot - mostly just a bunch of little baby plots having a huge clusterfuck to make something I like to call, "fanfiction." The writing will go mostly with the age of Valentine in the chapter, so this first part is going to sound like you're talking to a little kid who knows a few nice words. Enjoy. :)

**Summary: **Valentine gets Butch in trouble but really didn't mean it. Honest.

* * *

Dad told me I was born smiling. He also told me that if I ever tried to activate the door that read, "MAIN ENTRANCE" over it, dragons would swoop in an eat me. 'Course, I probably wouldn't be where I am right now if Dad had told me was a dragon was.

There was an alarm above my head that screamed at me in a language I didn't know and I heard men yelling from the other side of the door. I sat down hard, my butt kinda hurting from the floor, and stared around me. An unfamiliar feeling of excitement exploded in my stomach and I thought I was going to be sick, at first.

See, Butch - this kid I met in the diner a few hours ago - told me I was a baby and a dorkface and that I should probably just leave the Vault now. So, I told him that he was ugly and his mom was fat and he chased me down here, threatening to beat my face in, and I opened the MAIN ENTRANCE door.

"Honey? Valley? Are you in there?" It was Dad's voice, and he was trying to sound nice so that I'd go back and get punished, but I knew when he was just fakin'.

"No, Daddy!"

"Valley - come on; come back inside - there are dragons out there, remember?"

I was quiet for a second, staring at this big shining, electrical thing; "What's a dragon, Daddy?"

"It's a huge monster with big fangs and claws and it'll... fly down and grab you... then fly high up into the sky with you!"

'Course, the thought of heights and something with big _anythin__g_ scared me a **lot** so I ran back and shoved the key - the one I'd taken from Mr. Hannon's house - into the door, letting it open with a big _swoosh_ before Dad picked me up and held me real close.

* * *

I squirmed in my Dad's tight hold as we sat in the Overseer's office, and he scolded me again; "Stop fidgeting, young lady. You are in big trouble."

"Ah, James," said Amata's dad as he walked in, some kind of fake smile on his face. "And little Valentine. How are you two today?"

"Daddy said you're gonna yell at me!" I told him loudly.

"No, no, no - not if you can tell me _why _you went in there, Valentine."

"Well, Butch and I-"

"Oh, I see."

"Wait!!" I ordered him angrily, continuing before he could stop me. "Butch and I were in the diner and he said I should leave the Vault because I was a dorkface and stuff and so I told him his mom was fat and he got really mad and chased me down," I shifted in Dad's lap, but he held fast to me so it wasn't much of a change, "and I went through there 'cuz I knew he was too much of a baby to go after me." I looked at Amata's dad triumphantly as I finished, and he shook his head.

"Well, next time Butch does something to you, please come to me or one of the officers, okay? I'll make sure I talk to Butch about it. You may go."

"But Butch didn't do anything!"

"Quiet, Valentine. Say 'thank you' to the Overseer, and let's go home and talk."

"I don't like when we talk, Daddy," I said truthfully, looking up at him as he smiled a little.

* * *

The next day, I went to class and Butch wouldn't look at me. He kept his head down and was actually quiet all day. Even Mr. Brotch was a little concerned, but I think he really liked the quiet for once. During break, I went up to him ('cuz I kinda felt bad) and poked his back. "Hey, Butch." He was quiet, so I poked him again, but a little harder. "Butch."

"Go away, nosebleed," he muttered, laying his head down on his arms and turning it away from me.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble. I told Amata's dad you didn't do anything. Honest."

"I don't care. Go away."

"Fine, but I wanted to give you something." He didn't respond at all, so I just put the sweetroll Old Lady palmer had given me onto the desk by his head. "Feel better." I went outside to talk to Amata, and when we came back in the classroom, I saw the sweetroll was gone and Butch was sitting up (well, slumping, kind of, but it was his version of sitting up.)


End file.
